Lo siento
by lovelyx27
Summary: Giotto escapa de la mansión vongola y va a la tierra natal de sus padres "Japón". Nadie sabía por qué su jefe escapo de la mansión vongola.
1. Chapter 1

**_Autora: Les traigo otro Fic, pero este si es Yaoi y Hetero ._**

**_Lili: Katekyo hitman reborn! no nos pertenece, pertenece a akira-sensei_**

**_Autora: Espero que le guste es un 1827, AxG , 6996 , OcxOc._**

**_Lili: Bueno no le interrumpimos más espero que le guste _**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

-El rubio tomo un avión rápidamente mientras se sentaba, su respiración era agitada por todo lo que había corrido-

-Es...Espero que me perdones Alaude…- dijo con un tono triste, mientras miraba su ventana poco a poco la gente se iba llenando, luego se toco su vientre y sonrió, de la nada su celular vibro-

-Si…Ricardo…estoy bien no te preocupes, si tu serás el segundo vongola, te encargo mucho- sonrió algo triste- quien?... pues solo G y Asari saben…nadie más, gracias por todo – corto la llamada–

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-6 años después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Papi mira! – un hermoso castaño que desafiaba la gravedad sus cabellos, sus ojos también eran de color chocolate mostraba una inocencia pura-

-Dime Tsu-kun – Un rubio de ojos azules, maduro solo pudo sonreír haber como su hermoso hijo jugaba con unos gatos –

-Podemos quedarnos, mamá me dijo que si pero dijo que papi me digiera que si podía – sonrió dulcemente, mientras que su padre solo podía asentir, mientras el gato negro jugaba con el pequeño Tsunayoshi-

-Gio-kun – de la nada se escucho un grito cálido y amable de una hermosa castaña-

-Dime nana-san – el rubio fue a la cocina, para ayudar a servir la comida, mientras la castaña le sonreía-

-Que dia se lo vas a decir Gio-kun – dijo un susurro que el rubio lo escucho – hoy dia le diré nana, gracias por toda tu ayuda-

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti la casa no esta tan vacía y más al saber cómo Tsu-kun se divierte- la hermosa castaña con sus cabellos corto sonreía a Giotto algo triste-

-No te preocupes Nana, nosotros nos quedaremos para siempre, Tsu-kun le agrada mucho esta casa asi que no veo el problema de mudarme-

-Y tus amigos?, que pasa si ellos vienen aquí Gio-kun-

-Los enfrentare – suspiro algo dolido, que la hermosa solo pudo abrazarlo, a decir verdad nana siempre tomaba a Giotto como si fuera un hijo –

-Ya veo –sonrió la castaña- ¿bueno será mejor comer no te parece? – el rubio asintió y llamo a su hijo para que comiera, mientras pensaba como estaría sus amigos –

(Flash Back)

-Giotto – dijo su mejor amigo – estás seguro de esto, lo podrías decir a ese bastardo y el…-

-No…- dijo el rubio mientras le miraba tristemente-

-Pero Giotto- un pelinegro hablo, pero se quedo callado por esa mirada-

-Si le digo, lo atare de por vida y no solo eso, se que él no me ama…-

-Que dices Giotto, llevan como 2 años de novios y dices esas tonterías, se que el siempre le gusta estar solo pero…-

-¿Pero qué? dime G, sabes perfectamente, si tengo un hijo ilegitimo me harán casar con una persona que no amo, no quiero eso-

-Pero lo podemos esconder y…-

-No, no dejare que mi hijo se esconda, ya no – el rubio solo pudo sollozar en los brazos de su mejor amigo, mientras que el pelinegro tocaba su flauta para que asi su amigo se tranquilizaba, el estuvo escondiéndolo por más de dos meses y ahora ya no podia-

-Giotto, siempre te apoyare en todo, solo recuerda esto- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que el rubio pudo llorar más y más, toda los guardianes comenzaron a llorar y no sabía porque, esos llantos de su cielo era tan doloroso, Asari quería calmarlo pero no podía, mientras que G solo podía acariciar sus cabellos rubios y susurrar palabras tranquilas, todo los guardianes se sintieron mal y no sabía porque-

-Daemon estaba hablando con su hermosa elena, pero de la nada su pecho le dolía mucho, como si quisiera llorar, Lampo el guardián del trueno está en su cama llorando, mientras comía sus dulce, no sabía por qué lloraba pero su pecho le dolía mucho, Knuckle el sacerdote de la familia vongola, como siempre estaba entrenando, su pecho le dolía, solo pudo limpiarse las lagrimas y seguía corriendo y por último el guardián más fuerte de todo los vongola, solo pudo gruñir molesto, el no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando le dolía mucho el corazón pero solo pudo escapar dos lagrimas nada más-

-El rubio se tranquilizo un poco, respiraba y suspiraba poco a poco sus ojos ya no estaban de color rojo pero de la nada la puerta se abrió –

-A-Alaude?...-

-Giotto – susurro el rubio cenizo, mientras se acercaba y el rubio solo retrocedía, los demás guardianes solo se pusieron de lado pero G estaba cerca por si acaso-

-Alaude... Seré padre- esas fueron las palabras que dijo el primer cielo, mientras que el rubio cenizo se quedo en shock –

-¿Padre?, de quien es, dímelo – comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que fue detenido por los dos guardianes-

-Lo siento…- el rubio no podía decir la verdad, si le decía Alaude no le amaría y lo ataría por siempre a su lado, y él era como una nube libre e independiente-

-¡DIME DE QUIEN ES! ¡ ES EL O ELLA! ¡RESPONDE GIOTTO VONGOLA! – El rubio estaba hecha una fiera, su novio que siempre lo cuido y lo amo lo estaba traicionando a sus espaldas-

-Lo siento – esas fueron las palabras del cielo, poco a poco se iba rompiendo –

-El rubio se libero de los dos guardianes, mientras golpeaba en la cara de Giotto – Creí en ti y me traicionas, me das asco Giotto – el rubio cenizo se dio la vuelta a punto de irse, pero antes- Y matare a la bastarda o bastardo que te hizo eso-

-El rubio al escuchar las palabras de su amado, solo pudo sollozar más y más, claro tapándose por sus dos manos, para que nadie le escuchara, estaba ahora totalmente solo-

-Giotto- su mejor amigo solo pudo abrazarlo- no te preocupes, siempre te apoyare y si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo –

-Maa maa Giotto – sonrió el pelinegro, mientras abrazaba al rubio- no te preocupes todo irá bien- el rubio se estrecho ahora en los brazos del pelinegro, mientras lloraba, ahora no sabía qué hacer, tenía el hijo de la persona que amaba y ahora le odiaba, estúpidas reglas de la mafia, estúpido Alaude, estúpido soy yo por no cuidarme- dijo el rubio, mientras caía poco a poco dormido-

(Fin del Flash Back)

-Papi hoy conocí a alguien – dijo el castaño feliz –

-Dime quien es Tsu-kun – dijo el rubio, mientras lo cargaba y se sentaron en la silla, claro que ahorita nana estaba en la cocina lavando las ollas que había ensuciado-

-Su nombre es Kyoya Hibari, es muy bueno conmigo, siempre me cuida – el castaño a decir esas palabras, el rubio sonrió ya que su hijo tenía un nuevo amigo, pero lo que no sabía que poco a poco su vida iba a cambiar-

-Que bueno Tsu-kun – el rubio solo pudo acariciar sus cabellos castaño, mientras que comían y terminaba el rubio le dijo a su hijo la verdad, le dijo que nana no era su madre, le dijo que él era su madre y su padre estaba en Italia trabajando, el castaño todo inocente y inteligente, por la puras no era hijo de primo vongola, entendió con perfección, claro que le dijo a su padre, que si le podía llamar a nana, mami, el solo asintió y sonrió su hijo lo sabía, no lo odia, estaba tan feliz –

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Autora: ¡No me maten por poner malo a Alaude! ¡Solo quería un poco de drama!**_

_**Lili: ._. a veces pienso que...**_

_**Autora: _ Mooo, bueno espero que le hayas gustado n.n bye bye~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autora: Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de lo siento y no me pregunte por que le puse ese titulo xD **_

_**Lili: Katekyo hitman reborn! no me pertence, pertenece akira-sensei**_

_**Autora: no les interrumpimos más **_

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

-El rubio, dejo a su hijo en la pequeña escuela, mientras que el castaño se despedía con un beso en la mejilla a su padre, *el castaño todo tímido entrar, a decir verdad solo estaba dos días en la escuela y ahora tenía miedo, pero quería ir por que su mejor amigo estaba ahí-

-Tsunayoshi – dijo en un susurro un pelinegro que hizo asustar al pobre castaño –

-¡HIIE! ¡Kyo-chan! - el castaño al gritar y ver que era su amigo solo pudo abrazarlo, provocando que muchas niñas chillaran muy fuerte por la hermosa escena- *Post: Quiero tener 6 años QwQ*

-Tsuna-chan – solo ellos dos se podrían llamar asi, el pelinegro le cautivo por la mirada del castaño, mientras que el castaño solo pudo cautivar sus ojos azules –

-Por cierto debemos entrar antes que sensei nos grito – dijo un susurro el pelinegro, sonriéndole y mandándole miradas frías a los demás chicos, que miraba al castaña cada rato y no sabía porque ( La pequeña inocencia Lili: ¡Deja de interrumpir! Autora: okey:c)

-Luego que pasaron varias horas que fue eterna para el pelinegro, mientras que el castaño se hacía amigos de dos linda chicas y eso le causaba dolor en su pecho *celos uwú* al pelinegro y no sabía porque –

-Arigato K-Kyoko-chan, H-Haru-chan dijo sonriendo el castaño dulcemente e hizo sonrojar a las dos niñas que se fueron rápido con la cara roja-

-Tsuna – el pelinegro le llamo y el castaño solo fue donde se encontraba el –

-Dime Kyo-chan - dijo el castaño inocentemente, mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla y el castaño solo pudo sonreír, siempre recibió beso de parte de su amigo y no sabía porque pero se sentía tan bien, tan lleno, tan feliz –

-Salvajemente aparece la autora en la historia-

-¡Deja en paz la inocencia de Tsunayoshi! – Grito la autora estérica, mientras veía como el castaño ladea la cabeza inocentemente y el pelinegro gruñía molesto-

-Le dejamos tranquilo – Dijo un chico de cabellos azules, mientras agarraba los brazos de la autora y se llevaba, era Lili-chan- ¡Qué diablos te pasa!

-¡Tsuna-chan! – Lloro la autora, mientras se iba a un rincón-

-Mientras que el pelinegro y el castaño no entendía que estaba pasando –

-Que fue eso Kyo-chan – dijo el castaño algo sorprendido, mientras se sentaba a su lado –

-Esos herbívoros están locos, déjalo Tsuna – dijo el pelinegro – Debemos almorzar, recuerda que el receso se acabara – el castaño asintió, mientras iba a la azotea era el lugar favorito del pelinegro y el castaño solo pudo sonreír –

-Luego que terminaron de comer, el pelinegro no desaprovecho la oportunidad, como saben él había visto unos videos de parejas tomándose de la mano y dándose beso y el todo inocentemente no sabía que significaba eso, asi que agarro la mano del castaño y eso le sorprendió –

-Kyo-chan? – dijo el castaño, mientras veía como su mejor amigo solo pudo desviar el rostro, no se pero se sentía avergonzado y no sabía porque-

-El pelinegro no le respondió y hasta entraron el salón, donde se separan a decir verdad Kyoya se sentaba adelante y Tsunayoshi en el medio, solo pudo suspirar de frustración el pobre pelinegro y espera que terminara las clases –

-Mientras tanto xD-

-El rubio no sabía qué hacer, tenía un montón de chicas ahí – Uno por uno chicas – Dijo nervioso el rubio

-Las chicas solo pudo sonreír, mientras se ponían en filas, a decir verdad, Giotto trabajaba en una cafetería llamada Arcobaleno, junto con sus amigos, Fon, Viper, Reborn, Luche, Aria, Verde , Colonello, Lal Mirch y Skull-

-¡Mamá! – grito una niña ojiazul muy linda –

-Dime Aria-chan – dijo una voz dulce y eso provenía del arcobaleno del cielo (Post: A qui todos están en su forma originales, pero tiene la maldición, pero la arcobalena del cielo no muere QwQ no quiero matar a luce)

-Tio Giotto trabaja mucho – sonrió la pequeña niña de 9 años, mientras su madre luce le sonreía –

-Hm... dame-Giotto siempre será un Dame – decía el arcobaleno del sol (Post: Todos los arcobalenos tiene 18 años), mientras sonreía sádicamente y empujaba a Giotto sobre un montón de chicas –

-¡Reborn! - Grito el rubio al ser manoseado por la demás chicas " Por que ami QwQ… por que reborn me tiene que golpear u.u, yo solo quiero ver a mi pequeño hijo y nana-san" con esos pensamientos el pobre rubio solo pudo escapar, llegando a la cocina donde estaba Lal y Colonello-

-¡Teme! has tu trabajo – grito la chica, mientras el rubio lo tranquilizara-

-Cálmate Lal – pero recibió una cacheta de parte de la chica y Giotto solo pudo meterse al baño y se iba a recoger a su hijo – ¡Luce iré a recoger a mi hijo! – La peli azul asintió y le sonrió, mientras que el rubio corría –

-En la escuela-

-Nos vemos mañana Tsuna-chan – dijo el pelinegro, mientras que una limosina aparecía y un señor de 60 años le abría la puerta-

-Adiós Kyo-chan – antes de poder replicar, el pelinegro le jalo a un lugar donde nadie pasaba y su chófer se quedo en algo shock por el comportamiento de su amo-

-Tsuna quería proponerte algo – dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso-

-Que es Kyo-chan – sonrió el castaño dulcemente, que provoco un sonrojo al pelinegro-

-Ah decir verdad, vi algunas novelas que donde decían que si alguien se casaba siempre estarán juntos – el pelinegro solo pudo agarrar su manos y el castaño ladeaba su cabeza sin entender-

-Por eso quiero casarme contigo Tsuna-chan – dijo el pelinegro, mientras el castaño solo podía sonreír, a decir verdad él era el único que le hablaba y se sentía muy bien a tener un amigo como el, asi que pudo asentir a decir verdad se sentía muy bien al lado del pelinegro-

-¡Claro Kyo-chan! – el castaño sonrió y lo que no se espero que el pelinegro lo besara –

-Entonces espere que seamos grande – sonrió el pelinegro, mientras el castaño estaba todo rojo y solo pudo asentir –

-Esa es nuestra promesa Tsuna – solo pudo decir eso, mientras le deba un beso en la mejilla como modo de despedía y se subía al auto, el castaño estaba feliz, ahora estaría con su mejor amigo y no estará después de todo solo, así que espero a su padre para que le recogiera –

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_**Autora: Yo solo queria ser popular)? **_

_**Lili: ¡Deja en paz a los niños ! **_

_**Autora: Demo QwQ, Tsuna-chan es un niño inocente**_

_**Lili: Te juro que quemare toda tu ropa ¬¬**_

_**Autora: Okey u.u**_

_**Lili: espero que le haya gustado y esperamos sus reviews y si quieren gritarle a la autora por interrumpir el momento de Kyoya y Tsuna haganlo **_

_**Autora: QwQ... bye bye~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Autora: Katekyo hitman reborn! no me pertenece, pertence a akira-sensei_**

**_Lili: Bueno ahora para adelante la autora no molestara los momentos romanticos de Tsuna y Kyoya_**

**_Autora: De-Demo QwQ - esta amarrada en un silla, mientras que su mejor amigo escribe el fic-_**

**_Lili: ahora no le molestamos más!_**

**_Autora: Algunos no entendieron bien, pero Giotto era un doncel, Tonto e inseguro (u_ú), que el hijo que esperaba era de Alaude, no le digo más por que es spolier~, en el capitulo I lo dice ewé, bueno eso para que la gente no entendieron, y en el capitulo 1 le dice Giotto a su hijo que nana-san no era su madre y todo eso u_u, bueno no le interrumpo más _**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

-El rubio corrió todo lo que pudo, al encontrar su hijo solo y sentado en un árbol, se acerco a él y le tapo los ojos - ¿Quién soy?

-¡Oto-san! – grito con alegría el castaño, mientras abrazaba a su padre y el también –

-Que quieres hacer Tsu-kun – dijo con una voz cálida, de cariño que trasmitía felicidad y paz, el castaño solo pudo pensar un poco y dijo-

-Quiero que Oto-san me cocine y ver al Tio Reborn – el rubio se le fue la sonrisa, en su planes no estaban Reborn, ese asesino sádico y masoquista que le hacia sufrir en el trabajo , por que su hijo se llevara de maravilla con él , a decir verdad él pensó que Reborn iba a molestarlo, pero no, fue cariñoso con él, solo pudo suspirar al recordar sus viejos tiempo – Lo siento Tsu-kun, el tio Reborn está trabajando – el castaño a malagana asintió- Entonces quiero jugar con papi – sonrió con dulzura el castaño y el rubio solo pudo asentir, a decir verdad, nana se iría pronto a dormir junto con sus amigas en la casa de Sasagawa y el prometió que el cuidaría la casa con su hijo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Mientras Tanto-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-El pelinegro estaba feliz, había hecho una promesa junto con su mejor amigo y ahora nadie lo podía separar, por primera vez en su vida sonrió y eso se percato su chofer-

-Amo hibari – dijo el chofer, mientras que el pelinegro lo mirara-

-Esa sonrisa se debe al pequeño castaño de antes – dijo eso, y el pelinegro le iba a gritar como esas criadas que no hacia su trabajo, pero él lo cuido desde que nació y eso se lo agradecía – Si – fue la única respuesta que recibió y el chofer solo asintió feliz, al ver como su amo sonreía ahora no estaría solo –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En la mansión hibari -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El pelinegro se bajo del auto y se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa y el tenia un hermoso kimono de color negro y rojo, asi que se fue a la sala principal a comer, a decir verdad su padre trabajaba mucho en Italia y su madre había muerto a dar luz, asi que siguió comiendo, luego que termino se fue a su cuarto hacer algunas actividades –

-Entone vio en su bolso, tenía el cuaderno de trabajo de su mejor amigo, asi que iba darle una visita a su mejor amigo, pero de la nada alguien abre su puerta-

-Kyoya – se sonó con una voz fría –

-Padre – dijo el pelinegro, mientras hacia una reverencia y se sentaba y de la nada alguien toco la puerta -

-Amo Alaude quiere que le traiga algo – dijo una criada y el negó la cabeza – Déjenme solo – la criada entendió y se fue-

-Como estas – sonrió feliz el rubio cenizo, mientras revolvía sus cabellos negros –

-Bien iba a devolverle algo a alguien – dijo el pelinegro, a decir verdad su padre solo le visitaba pocas veces –

-¿Un Herbívoro?, Kyoya te dije que…- el rubio cenizo le había enseñado que no debía juntarse con herbívoros inútiles-

-No es cualquiera – sonrió algo, a decir verdad Kyoya tomaba a Tsuna como un omnívoro por que él fue el único que rompió la barrera que él había creado con esa maravillosa sonrisa cálida que hacía a la gente derretir y querer abrazarlo -

-Entiendo – su padre entendió a lo que se refería su hijo, entonces sonrió un poco – ¿Quieres que te lleve? – El pelinegro solo asintió, asi que también su padre viera que su castaño no era un herbívoro simple y le demostraría que se volvería fuerte para protegerlo – ¿Como se llama?

-Tsunayoshi Sawada – dijo el pelinegro, mientras se paraba y ponían su cuaderno de trabajo en su mochila -

-Ya veo, iras asi Kyoya – dijo el rubio cenizo, mientras el pelinegro asentía, no tenia malo ir con kimono a la calle, asi que solo pudo pararse y dirigirse a la salida _"Sawada….me hace familiar ese apellido, donde lo escuche"_ mientras que el rubio cenizo hacia memoria se dirigieron al auto y el chofer/ amigo de kyoya le llevara a la residencia Sawada-

-Mientras el carro los llevaba a la residencia Sawada, Alaude le dijo al chofer que se fuera, ya que quería llevarle algunos lugares a su hijo, depues de todo el no iba a la casa continuamente-

-El pelinegro entro a la residencia y toco varias veces el timbre, el rubio cenizo estaba al costado de su hijo, quería saber cómo era ese Omnívoro que hizo a su hijo fuera más blando –

-De la nada la puerta se abre y ve como un pequeño niño castaño de 6 años abrió la puerta y sonrió dulcemente-

-Kyo-chan – dijo con un tono cálido, mientras abrazaba a su amigo y el gustosamente lo recibía, Alaude al ver la escena, solo pudo sentir algo celos por la cercanía de su hijo, a decir verdad era un padre posesivo y más al saber como un herbívoro simple se le acercara a su hijo, pero sus ojos y sus cabellos de color castaño le recordaba a alguien importante-

-Padre – dijo el pelinegro, poniéndose a su costado del castaño – el es Tsunayoshi, Tsuna el es mi padre – el castaño solo pudo sonreír dulcemente-

-Mucho gusto Señor hibari – el castaño hizo una reverencia, después de todo su padre le enseño modales –

-Tsu-kun quien es – de la nada salió un rubio con un mandil blanco, mientras que su rostro y sus cabellos estaban llena de crema de pastel y le hacía ver para la gente pervertida violable, pero para los demás era lindo-

-¡Papi es mi amigo! – Grito el castaño, mientras que el rubio se dirigía hacia la puerta algo feliz-

-¡Quien es! ¡Quien es! – Pregunto varias veces el rubio, mientras salía con una sonrisa cálida y eso cautivo a los dos hibari, principalmente al niño pelinegro ya que le hacía recordar a Tsuna-

-El rubio al ver que había alguien también parado un poco alejado de los niños, solo pudo irse su sonrisa y mostrar una cara sorprendida- ¿A-Alaude? –

-Giotto – fueron las dos palabras que ellos usaron al reencontrarse después de 6 años, el castaño no entendía bien pero al ver que era un amigo de su padre se pudo alegrar, mientras que el pelinegro analizaba no entendía que pasaba su padre concia al padre de su Tsuna-

-El rubio volteo haber como era el mejor amigo de su hijo y ver que tenia cierto parentesco con Alaude, solo pudo deducir que él era su hijo y eso no es todo parece que el ahora era feliz-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_Lili: A veces me pregunto por que no escribi yo el fic - ahora el estaba amarrado -_**

**_Autora: Muajajaja, ahora que hara Giotto al reencontrarse con su ex-novio despues de 6 años_**

**_Lili: Lo que me preocupa es Kyoya yTsuna _**

**_Autora: En el proximo capitulo *Fui un idiota*_**

**_Lili: Que nombre le pones a los capitulos ._._**

**_Autora: Espero sus reviews bye bye~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Autora: -amarrada desde la mañana- Lili-kun n-no hagas esto QwQ**_

_**Lili: ¡Cállate!, piensa que soy tonto no? **_

_**Autora: Demo!**_

_**Lili: no dejares que arruines los momentos de los niños**_

_**Autora: Okey u_u**_

_**Lili: Espero que le guste el cuarto capitulo, no le interrumpimos más **_

_**Autora: Katekyo hitman reborn! no nos pertenece, pertenece akira-sensei**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

-Silencio incomodo por parte de los cuatros-

-El rubio al notar el silencio y miro a su hijo ya que Alaude lo miraba cada rato a él, entonces se presento con el pequeño pelinegro sonriendo-

-Así que tu eres el amigo de mi Tsu-kun – el rubio se agacho hasta la altura del pelinegro y le sonrió dulcemente, el pelinegro solo pudo asentir- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza y dijo con un tono firme y suave- Hibari Kyoya

-Espero que cuide muy bien de Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun – dijo el rubio, mientras revolvía sus cabellos negros, pero por dentro estaba triste con ganas de llorar no sabía qué hacer era hijo de Alaude después de todo, entonces se había olvidado de él prácticamente, con esos pensamientos solo pudo sonreír amargamente, mientras que el castaño se dio cuenta de las sonrisas de su papi entonces hizo un puchero y luego sonrió-

-El rubio cenizo no sabía qué hacer, su ex-novio estaba ahí parado y hablando con su hijo, a decir verdad, el siempre amo a Giotto hasta ahora no lo olvida ese amor, ya que él era su cielo, pero ver a su hijo de Giotto, lo odio si lo odio ya que ese hijo no era de él si no una persona que seguramente convive con su ex-novio, con esos pensamientos pudo gruñir molesto-

-El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer vio a su padre algo amargo y deducido que su padre no le agrada a Tsunayoshi, el siempre acato las ordenes de su padre ya que él lo admiraba mucho y quería ser de grande como él, un Carnívoro fuerte-

-Tsu-kun por que no llevas a Kyo-kun a tu cuarto para que jueguen y yo por mientras hablo con su padre si? – dijo con un tono suave que el castaño solo asintió y agarro la mano del pelinegro y se fueron corriendo-

-Espera no corras Tsu-kun, el piso esta…- no pudo terminar, ya que el castaño se resbalo y se cayó, a decir verdad el piso estaba lleno de crema de pastel y más al saber como el castaño corrió, solo pudo levantarse y sobarse la parte trasera, el pelinegro lo ayudo a parar y se fueron a su cuarto a jugar (**_Autora: A jugar cosas de niño, no malinterpreten u_u)_**

-El rubio cenizo gruño molesto por la orden de rubio, al fin de acabo el era antes su jefe, pero ahora tenía varias preguntas que hacerle al rubio-

-Giotto con su súper intuición hablo – Si quieres preguntar Alaude será mejor adentro no crees - el rubio cenizo asintió y fueron adentro de la casa-

-Luego que entraron a la casa, el rubio pudo suspirar por el desorden que hizo él y su hijo, estaban haciendo un pastel y bueno solo le faltaba decorar, pero Tsu-kun estaba jugando a guerra de pasteles y el rubio como todo infantil no se dejo atrás, toda la cocina estaba manchada de pastel de crema y en la sala solo el piso-

-Lo siento por el desorden- dijo el rubio algo avergonzado, él pensó de todo los guardianes que se encontraría era con Daemon o G, no sabia que hacer-

-Bien – luego que limpio el piso de la sala, se sentó en la mesa y el rubio cenizo también y miro fijamente a su ex- novio –

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – fue lo único que dijo el rubio cenizo, mientras miraba fijamente al rubio, mientras que el estaba nervioso, no podía decir la verdad, pero tarde o temprano lo diría y él lo conocía perfectamente cuando mentía así que no tenia caso mentir-

-Bueno, me iban hacer casar con una persona que no amo – dijo el rubio, mientras desvía el rostro, aun seguía maldiciendo las estúpidas reglas de la mafia-

-Y te fuiste para vivir con tu esposa no?, por lo que veo ya eres feliz – gruño molesto el rubio cenizo, mientras que el rubio solo agachaba la cabeza él quería decirle todo, todo lo que paso, pero no estaba seguro si decirle o no-

-Te diré la verdad Alaude- Ya no podía soportar este maldito dolor que llevaba en su corazón – Cuando éramos novios Alaude…-

-El rubio cenizo solo pudo recordar los momentos felices que paso con su pareja aun seguía en su memoria esas sonrisas, sus sonrojos, sus llantos, todo lo tenia del rubio –

-No, cuando era pequeño mi abuelo siempre me dijo que me cuidara y nadie me tocara, a los 13 años junto con G y Cozart mi abuelo me dijo delante de ellos que era un doncel, por lo cual mis antepasados también lo eran, cada 4 donceles nacía por un año y yo era de esos 4, al principio no le di importancia pues no sabía su significado, pero G y Cozart investigaron y era que yo podía tener bebes, era como una maldición para mí. Conocí a Daemon el me cuido mucho a la temprana edad, por eso Daemon no quería que tú te acercaras a mi –

-Ahora el rubio cenizo comprendió, siempre le dio celos que esa cabeza de melón podía tocar algo que era suyo y más al saber que el rubio no le decía nada y ahora lo sabía, el estúpido melón lo tomaba como un hermano a Giotto-

-Entonces al conocerte me enamore, como decirlo fue un flechazo a primera vista, pero poco a poco tuve que quitar esos sentimientos ya que siempre te veía con una mujer de cabellos castaños y no solo eso tú le sonreías. Así que luego después de 4 meses yo me declare y tú aceptaste mis sentimientos, estuve feliz y no lo niego, todos los momentos que pase contigo eran maravillosos. Entonces cuando hice el "Amor" contigo se me había olvidado y era la protección, como te dije yo era un doncel, luego de tres semanas tuve síntomas de embarazo, como vómitos, antojos, cambios de humores, etc. Fui a un medico para que me hiciera un chequeo para ver que tenia.

-El rubio cenizo comprendió la inseguridad de su esposo en ese momento, espera está diciendo que ese niño castaño es su…- Giotto estas….-

-Deja que termine – dijo en un tono serio- entonces estaba embarazado, te iba a decir la noticia estaba completamente feliz, pero en ese día te vi besándote con otra mujer y era esa mujer de cabellos castaños - gruño molesto al recordar ese momento donde su ex – novio besaba a la maldita chica - entonces sabia que tú estabas jugando conmigo, no te dije nada así que solo pude contar a mis dos grandes amigos y era G y Asari, no quería darle problemas a Cozart por lo que lo mantuve en secreto. Luego que hiciera una alianza con una familia, el líder estaba obsesionado de mí –

- Pero estaba realmente amargo por tu traición y ver como él me tocara me sentí más sucio, así que él había creado ilusiones y yo caí en eso, vi como mi familia era descuartizada, amargo todo mate a toda la familia y rompí una de la leyes de la mafia. Vindice vino para llevarme a la prisión, pero tenía que escapar por mi pequeño hijo, en ese momento solo pensaba en el, entonces vindice me propuso un trato y era que tenia tener un heredero, como una familia más poderosa no podía caer, pero él dijo que si tenía un hijo ilegitimo y no estaba casado, me haría casar con una mujer y conviviría con ella. Yo no quería eso, asi que hable con Ricardo y ver que el tenia llamas de la ira, entonces le nombre segundo vongola y huí de Italia. Los únicos que sabían era G y Asari y bueno antes te dije que sería padre y pero no te dije que también era madre, pero tú me golpeaste, no te podía decir nada por que tu ya no me amabas Alaude y veo que tengo razón debes estar feliz que ahora ya tienes un hijo – sonrió tristemente el primer cielo, mientras sus manos formaban puños quería llorar pero no le daría gusto a su ex – novio –

-El rubio cenizo no sabía que decir lo que le contó Giotto, toda la culpa lo tenía el primero por no decirle quien era esa mujer y segundo por dejarse besar por ella. El rubio jamás le traiciono en cambio el, solo pudo agachar la cabeza y luego levantar y mirar serio al rubio-

-Giotto yo..- el rubio cenizo no podía hablar correctamente al ver como su amado estaba llorando y todo era su culpa y más al decirle esas palabras antes, estaba totalmente arrepentido-

-No te preocupes Alaude *snif*…*snif*… solo se feliz con tu esposa – el rubio sonrió tristemente, mientras que sus rostro hermoso salía lagrimas, a decir verdad con los años Giotto se volvía considerablemente hermoso, pero al verlo llorar una parte de Alaude se sentía vacía, ver a su cielo llorar no tenia perdón, cualquier guardián que estuviera ahí mataría al bastardo por hacer llorar a su cielo-

-Lo siento Giotto – solo pudo decir el rubio cenizo, mientras se acercaba lentamente y el rubio solo podía retroceder, pero de la nada alguien agarra la muñeca del ojiceleste-

-Eh? – Pudo articular el rubio, mientras sus ojos era tapados por unas manos que ya conocía- ¿Reborn? Como…-

-Chaos, no permitiré que nadie haga daño a Giotto y especialmente tu Ex guardián de la nube – De la nada tenía una pistola apuntando al rubio cenizo, mientras que el rubio sabia que algo malo iba a pasar y ver como tenía una arma -

-Es-Espera ¡Reborn! – Grito el rubio, mientras que el pelinegro solo disparaba-

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-En la habitación del castaño-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Kyo-chan – dijo un susurro el castaño, mientras que el pelinegro se ponía delante de el, había escuchado un disparo –

-No te preocupes Tsuna-chan yo te protegeré – abrazo el castaño, mientras se escondía en el armario, al fin de acabo su padre no era un simple herbívoro –

-Y si investigamos? – Susurro el castaño, mientras abrazaba al pelinegro, tenía miedo quería saber cómo estaba su papi-

-Entonces iré yo – dijo el pelinegro con voz firme-

-P-Pero Kyo-chan – el castaño no pudo decir más al ser besado por el pelinegro y el acepto gustosamente-

-Te dije que te protegería no – el pelinegro solo pudo besar su frente, pero fue detenido por una mano temblorosa-

-N-No vayas, no quiero que darme solo – el castaño sollozo un poco, mientras que el pelinegro solo lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras para que se tranquilice-

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Autora: bueno con este capitulo se despejaron sus dudas? -aun sigue amarrada-**_

_**Lili: Gracias por sus reviews antes, y si ahora que pasara por que Reborn sobre protege a Giotto?, que pasara con Alaude**_

_**Autora: Aparecerá más personajes? Antes que nada Sheijo tu vienes del futuro verdad? xD, por que siempre aciertas en todo QwQ **_

_**Lili: Es verdad acertaste todo lo que iba hacer, pero bueno uwú**_

_**Autora: ¡Bien se acerca navidad!, haremos un especial con más votos, dejen sus reviews que especial quiere por ejemplo : KyoyaxFemTsuna!; DinoxFemKyoya! todo a su gusto *w***_

_**Lili: Bueno espero que le haya gustado y esperamos sus reviews bye bye~**_


End file.
